<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anakin Gets Pretty by regularbroadcast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646210">Anakin Gets Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularbroadcast/pseuds/regularbroadcast'>regularbroadcast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jedi Padmé Amidala, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Other, Pride, Pride 2020, Trans Anakin Skywalker, amazing ahsoka, anakin does his makeup, bi anakin skywalker, but is in around the time of clone wars, hesbian ahsoka, literally just anakin getting pretty and feeling good about them self, supportive ahsoka, takes place in a world w/o palp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularbroadcast/pseuds/regularbroadcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride piece about Anakin finding joy in their gender through the lovely Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano's helpful info, and dresses and makeup :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anakin Gets Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: this piece is entirely un edited with only slight changes but I really wanted to get this out here for pride and I'm actually proud I pulled this off in such little time with so much burnout from school. ignore my awful skills at describing. pronoun usage might be a bit confusing but anakin uses he/they pronouns and ahsoka uses he/him. hope you enjoy! follow me on twitter @kittiefisto</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin had a gala to go to tonight. Which meant Anakin was able to do his favorite thing in the world--get pretty. Being still partially closeted they did love to play around with pushing the limits and he had an eyeshadow that he really wanted to try out, something that would allow him to add a little flair to the publicity pictures with taste lacking senators. He was giddy just thinking about what he was going to wear, prompting a smile to form across their face during this extremely boring meeting about safety procedures in the case of a flood. </p>
<p>It wasn’t that getting to safety wasn’t important, but when were floods a concern in Coruscant? It just didn’t make sense. But getting pretty made sense. And it would be great thing to think of instead of floods in a city covered planet. Silk or faux fur? Beading or something more shimmery? The options were endless and Anakin felt his focus slipping. What accessories? Hopefully, Padme was going to be with them tonight there.</p>
<p>Padme Amidala. The most beautiful Jedi they had ever seen. She was strong, spoke her mind, an amazing lightsaber dueler, and oh boy Anakin was whipped. The Jedi had started doing security for him after they had gotten death threats and attempted to assassinate him for speaking out against whatever dumb shit the senators were talking about. Anakin wasn’t going to stop speaking out and so now he had a crush on his bodyguard. So a win-win in his opinion. She was so incredibly smart and quickwitted and Padme was everything. In the best-case scenario, Anakin gets to feel all pretty like they should, and maybe after the gala when they are walking home together, Padme shows him some sick lightsaber tricks.</p>
<p>The ruffling papers and noises of people standing up snapped Anakin out of his Padme daydream and back into the small room that was filled with senators and other senate staff hurryingly leaving the snooze fest that meeting was. That smirk returned to Anakin’s face and they picked up their papers and headed towards the speeder lot. </p>
<p>Hopping on the speeder headed back to his apartment, Anakin could barely sit still. He could visualize how he wanted to look for the evening and was over the moons just thinking about the process. </p>
<p>He stepped out of the speeder and walked to his apartment which was modest for a senator if they were going to be honest, but they liked it that way. After keying in the passcode, Anakin plopped his safety papers down on the kitchen table and headed straight to his home holocaster and readily pulled up the contact info of Padme’s padawan Ahsoka and called him right away.</p>
<p>It only took a few rings before Ahsoka’s face appeared on the desk. His face held a suspicious look as if he knew Anakin was up to something. </p>
<p>“What do you want Anakin,” He said, his tone flat. </p>
<p>“I think you know what” Anakin responded.</p>
<p>“Now what do we say when we want something?”</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>“Okay--God, you are so whipped. Don’t quote me on this but I heard a master talking about how my master was going to be doing some security for a senate event, which I think means helping you,” Ahsoka said and then promptly let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Sweet! Thank you so much, Ahsoka” Anakin shouted happily at his hologram.</p>
<p>“Hey, you owe me for this one big time” </p>
<p>“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to have payments for what they did because it’s an attachment?”</p>
<p>“Anakin you literally tried to set me up with the girl that was assigned to you for junior senate day, goodbye.”</p>
<p>And just like that, the hologram clicked off leaving Anakin to realize that he had to be extra pretty tonight. They wanted to look good for Padme of course.</p>
<p>Practically jumping out of the seat at the desk, Anakin headed to their closet which held a wide selection of gowns in all different styles, each made exclusively for them. He walked past all of them, running his fingers over the different materials. When he was sitting in the speeder, leg bouncing from excitement, he knew what he wanted to wear. He hardly ever wore it out because it was just too beautiful for unappreciative eyes to see. Their fingers landed on the deep purply-blue velvet gown. Its balloon sleeves and snatched waist were so eloquent and made them look so distinguished. The gold shimmering attached body jewelry gleamed beautifully under light and reflected elegance perfectly. This was the gown he would wear.</p>
<p>He took the hanger and the gown into the bedroom and quickly changed out of his clothes to take a proper shower and wash away all the tired out of their bones. They used their best smelling soap, one that reminded them of comfort and warmth. Stepping out of the shower, Anakin felt relaxed. He was ready to delve into what comforted him. They hugged the silky robe close to their body and walked over to sink to begin drying their hair. Running their fingers coated with product through their hair was calming. Their soft loose curls fell on their shoulder blades, tickling them gently. Coppery tones gave off a certain luster that perfectly complimented their face. </p>
<p>When Anakin deemed their hair was ready after pinning it back with some classy hairpins that had been gifted to him from officials from a country in need, they unplugged the cooling hairdryer and set their sights on the marble vanity nestled in the corner which was littered with makeup products. Sitting in the plush chair, Anakin focused their gaze on themself in the mirror.<br/>
His fingers found the eyeshadow sitting on the vanity and picked it up. The palette was a gift from Padme on their birthday.</p>
<p>He can still remember her hand, calloused from hours of lightsaber practice, holding onto that little blue box. Their eyes locked together. Anakin felt a blush rise to their freckled face and their eyes beckoned to the city lights of coruscant’s night. They were standing alone on the steps to Anakin’s apartment, them alone.</p>
<p>It was after Padme saved the universe or something. Anakin doesn’t really remember, but somehow she still had her present to them even after tried to kidnap some senator at Anakin’s birthday party. Sure, the box was a little bent on the edges but it wasn’t the boxes that really mattered. </p>
<p>Anakin took the little box from her hands and gently lifted up the lid revealing a little small makeup palette. It wasn’t just any little old makeup palette either. Glancing up from the present, he met eyes with Padme. This was the palette that Anakin bitched constantly about when they would get kidnapped with Padme. And then Padme would save the two of them, as usual. They thought Padme wasn’t listening when they would go on and on about this stupid. It wasn’t that it wasn’t unattainable for Anakin either--he really just didn’t have the time to go get it after kidnapping and such misadventures. </p>
<p>Before Anakin could think anymore about the palette, Padme was wishing them a happy birthday and walking back to the speeder taking her back to the temple. Anakin was standing alone shocked at the gift in their hands</p>
<p>Holding onto the palette now in his room, he could feel the blush from that night return to his cheeks. He dipped his finger in the gold pan and the shimmery pigment clung to his finger. Spreading it on their eyelids carefully, Anakin became increasingly more comfortable in their skin.</p>
<p>They added dark eyeliner, beautiful lashes, and finished it off with glitzy lip to complete the makeup. Finally glancing at the whole look, Anakin was more than impressed by the work they had done. It was elegant, yet simple and so, so gender non-conforming.</p>
<p>It was time for the dress.</p>
<p>He slipped into the beautiful gown, its floor-length skirt hovering slightly above their feet. The outfit screamed elegance and Anakin felt his hands touching the soft fabric. It was nice. It was more than nice. It felt normal. It felt natural. </p>
<p>And then, tears welled up in Anakin’s eyes.</p>
<p>They were themself.<br/>
They stood there for a second before they would completely be consumed by their emotions. After lightly wiping off the tears, they went over to the jewelry holder placed on top of their dresser.</p>
<p>Adding several gold necklaces and bracelets, Anakin felt themself feeling almost completely done with the look. They scanned the set of earrings and selected four hoops for each ear. The doorbell rang. Padme. She was here.  It was time for the gala. And they were going with the person they really liked. In a gown. Feeling beautiful. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Later, when they were on the steps of Anakin’s apartment--after Padme showed them some kick-ass lightsaber tricks on the way home--they kissed. And Anakin, filled with glee, realized they really needed to find a way to thank Ahsoka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter! @kittiefisto</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>